


A Splendid Orgy

by athousandwinds



Category: Venetia - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Multi, Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of a frankly magnificent orgy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Splendid Orgy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlyswot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlyswot/gifts).



"How did you like your orgy, Venetia?" Damerel asked. Venetia was sitting up in the bed, he on the edge of it. Her fine hair was down over her shoulders and he played with a strand of it.

"Oh, very delightful!" was her reply. "Mr Hargreaves was most kind in introducing me when _you_ failed at your task, my dear."

"My apologies; Captain Harcourt was most insistent."

"No need, darling," she said, "he was very charming."

"He's a damn sight less lovely when he's sober," Damerel said, a little more testily than he had any right to be.

"Damerel, my love, my sweet, my own - it's not seemly to be jealous of your wife when you were the one who called for an orgy in the first place."

"I am not jealous," he said. "You looked very beautiful with Mrs Jennings, shall we invite her again?"

"If you like," Venetia said, yawning. Damerel got in with her and they snuggled down together; most incongruously, they looked like sleepy children.

"My dear Damerel," Venetia murmured, " _do_ remember that you're my favourite. That's why I married you, my good friend!"

"I know, sweet," said Damerel, kissing her shoulder. "We shall have another whenever you like."


End file.
